Pourquoi? Comment?
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Kagami se retrouve dans une situation pareille ? Yaoi et Lemon kagami/Kuroko. Histoire se déroulant après l'entrée d'Alex. Leger spoil


Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Kuroko no basuke

Couple: Kagami/Kuroko

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens

Résumé : Mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Kagami se retrouve dans une situation pareille ? Yaoi et Lemon kagami/Kuroko. Histoire se déroulant après l'entrée d'Alex. Léger spoil

Note de l'auteur : Heu cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit juste avant de dormir…. 1ère fic sur cette série également un peu d'indulgence svp ^^ Bonne lecture

**Pourquoi ? Comment ?**

Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Kagami Taiga se retrouvait-il dans cette situation, il venait de revenir chez lui avec quelques courses. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver?

« 1heure plus tôt »

Au lycée Seirin, Kagami et Kuroko étaient les 2 derniers dans les vestiaires, en train de finir de se changer.

- Dis Kuroko ? Demanda le rouge

- Oui.

- Tu veux venir chez moi pour qu'on continue de parler du prochain match ?

- Si tu veux ! répondit légèrement Kuroko

- Okay ça marche, je vais appeler Alex pour qu'elle t'ouvre la porte quand tu arrivera. Je vais m'arrêter faire quelques courses, tu sais où j'habite maintenant. A tout à l'heure ! Dit Kagami en partant et il laissa le bleuté seul.

Celui-ci termina tranquillement de se préparer puis il se leva pour se mettre en route en direction de chez le garçon. Ses derniers temps, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son partenaire. Depuis son retour des USA, il ne restait avec le jeune homme que pour les entraînements, évitant le plus possible d'être seul avec lui.

Et là encore il l'invitait chez lui mais y'aurait Alex. Le jeune homme se sentait blessé par les gestes et l'attitude de Kagami. Il arriva rapidement chez son ami et sonna à l'interphone :

- Yes ? Répondit une voix féminine.

- C'est Kuroko….

- Je t'ouvre vas-y

Le jeune garçon ouvra la porte pour ensuite se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Arrivé devant la porte, il n'eut même pas le temps de frapper que celle-ci s'ouvrait sur Alex.

- Je t'attendais ! Comme tu peux le voir je dois partir mais ne t'inquiète pas tu ne seras pas seul longtemps. Fais comme chez toi et aussi si tu as faim j'ai laissé des chocolats sur la table, n'hésite pas ils sont super bons je les fais venir exprès des USA. A bientôt. Me dit-elle en poussant le pauvre Kuroko dans l'appartement avant de partir l'air ravie.

Le bleuté posa ses affaires et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, c'est vrai qu'il avait un peu faim. Après l'entraînement il était venu directement. Il prend alors un chocolat et le mange, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas mauvais. Il en prend encore un puis un autre et finalement il mange toute la boite. Il a bien remarqué cet arrière goût de liqueur mais ce n'est pas grave il n'avait pas court demain, il pourra dormir toute la journée si il voulait.

Kagami arrivait enfin devant son appartement quinze minutes plus tard complètement essoufflé, il avait sprinté pour arriver aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Alors qu'il était à la caisse il avait reçu un message d'Alex comme quoi Kuroko était bien arrivé mais qu'elle devait sortir pour « affaires » et ce qui avait inquiété le rouge c'est qu'elle avait terminé son message par un amuse toi bien ! Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Temps réel »

(POV de Kagami)

Je viens de rentrer dans l'appartement. Je pose les affaires dans la cuisine et je me demande où est le bleuté.

- Kuroko ?

- Ici. Me répond une voix à peine audible.

Je fais le tour du canapé et je le trouve assis par terre, les jambes contre son torse, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Tu te sens mal ? tu veux aller voir un médecin ? Demandais-je en m'accroupissant à côté de lui inquiet de sa santé.

- J'ai chaud, je crois que j'ai mangé trop de chocolats….

Du chocolat ? Mais je n'ai pas de chocolat c'est Alex qui aime ça mais attends ne me dis pas que. Je regarde tout autour de moi et je vois une boîte sur la table. Je perds toute couleur en me rendant compte de la situation. Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ! Et en plus ce baka a tout mangé ! Alex tu va me le payer cher !

Pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette situation. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Je repose mon regard sur Kuroko, il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Je me relève et lui tend la main.

- Allez viens, je vais t'emmener dans la chambre pour que tu te repose.

- Mais il faut qu'on parle du match…

- On verra ça plus tard, allez debout. Lui dis- je en lui prenant la main

Je l'aide à se relever, tout son corps tremble, il a du mal à garder son équilibre. Je passe ma main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux et hop le voilà dans mes bras. Je l'emmène dans ma chambre et l'allonge sur le lit.

- Je reviens, tu ne bouges pas.

Kuroko ne me répond pas, il à l'air complètement ailleurs. Je passe par la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau.

- Rahhh Alex je te hais…. Marmonnais-je

Mes poings se serrent tellement que je suis énervé, tout ce qui arrive est ma faute. Quand je suis retourné aux USA pour m'entraîner, elle m'a soit disant trouver changé. Elle m'a alors posé pleins de questions sur la vie de là-bas, comment étaient mes partenaires. J'ai répondu à tout et elle m'a alors sorti « Toi tu es amoureux de ce Kuroko » J'étais resté bouche bé puis je me rappelle que je lui ai demandé comment elle avait deviné. D'après elle la façon dont je parlais de lui était différente. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'au fond de moi il est unique, que je l'aime mais jamais je n'oserais le lui dire. Allez courage je dois aider Kuroko !

(Fin du pov de kagami)

(POV de Kuroko)

J'ai du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passe, j'ai chaud, j'ai le cœur qui bat vite. Kagami m'a emmené dans son lit pour que je me repose mais je ne comprends pas pour quoi je suis dans cet état. Je n'aurai vraiment pas du manger autant de chocolat surtout qu'ils étaient alcoolisés. J'ai la gorge complètement sèche, j'ai du mal à avaler ma salive.

Un verre apparaît devant mes yeux à croire qu'il a lu dans mes pensées, il m'aide à me relever et j'essaye de boire mais je tremble tellement que j'en mets plus à côté qu'autre chose. Il me réinstalle et il s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Je remarque qu'il à sa veste avec lui.

- Tu va où Kagami-kun… ?

- Kuroko, il faut que je te dise les chocolats que tu as mangé contiennent un aphrodisiaque. Me dit-il gêné

- Pourquoi elle m'a dit que je pouvais en manger alors ? Je ne comprends pas. Demandais-je en rougissant.

- C'est de ma faute, ne m'en veut pas !

Il détourne le regard, il ne veut même pas me dire ce qu'il se passe.

- En fait Kuroko, elle a découvert que j'avais des sentiments forts pour une personne et cette personne c'est toi. Oui je t'aime. Si je te dégoûte, je comprends tu sais. Je n'étais même jamais censé te l'avouer. Me répondit-il de plus en plus bas.

Dans mon cerveau c'est l'effervescence il m'aime ! Mon cœur bat encore plus vite, mes sentiments pour lui ne sont pas à sens unique. Moi qui pensait qu'il me méprisait, qu'il s'éloignait de moi parce que je devais l'ennuyer. Mais je me trompais il a toujours été présent même quand Aomine-kun m'a fait pleurer, il m'a réconforté à sa manière. Je suis si heureux. Je sens qu'il se lève s'apprêtant sûrement à partir mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte alors je lui attrape la main.

- Reste. L'implorais-je

- Kuroko si je reste ici je risque de perdre mon sang froid…

Au fond de moi je sais ce qui va se passer s'il reste mais j'en ai envie.

- Reste Kagami-kun. Parce que moi aussi je t'aime. Ces derniers temps tu m'évitais, mon cœur me faisait mal mais je suis heureux que finalement nos sentiments soient réciproques. Lui dis-je.

Il se penche sur moi et m'embrassa avec passion et je lui réponds avec envie. A bout de souffle on se sépare les joues rouges. Mon premier baiser… que c'est bon.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne regretteras pas ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix rauque

- Certain, je t'aime Taiga.

(Fin du POV de kuroko)

Kagami embrasse Kuroko tendrement tout en enlevant sa chemise, celui-ci fait pareil avec le rouge. Ils se caressent mutuellement, le plaisir embrase leurs sens.

Je t'aime Tetsu. Dit Taiga tout en l'embrassant partout sur le torse, toujours de plus en plus bas.

Il enlève les derniers vêtements du bleuté ainsi que les siens. Il commence alors sucer le sexe de son amour, il ne sait pas si il s'y prend bien après tout pour lui aussi c'est la première fois mais vu les gémissements de plaisir de Kuroko, il ne doit pas être trop mauvais. Tout en continuant ces soins, il présente ces doigts au bleuté. Celui-ci les prends en bouche comme ci c'était le met le plus délicieux. Kagami sentant que tetsu était proche de la jouissance remonte et l'embrasse avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouve. Il lui relève les jambes et le pénètre d'un doigt, une légère grimace apparaît sur le visage de son ombre. Le rouge continue de l'embrasser pour lui faire oublier toute douleur, il sent Tetsu remuer sous lui, à gémir de plaisir, il rajoute un doigt.

- Kagami-kun… Plus s'il te plait…

- Tetsu je n'en peux plus, j'ai trop envie de toi.

Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois avant que Taiga ne se positionne entre les jambes du bleuté et il le pénètre le plus doucement possible.

- C'est ça détends-toi… J'y vais Tetsu.

Kagami commença des va et viens, tout en gardant un œil sur les réactions de son amour.

- Ne te crispe pas comme ça… Relâche-toi… Oui comme ça

- Hn… Ah Taiga continue c'est tellement bon…

Kagami continua tantôt lent tantôt rapide. Il prît en main la virilité du bleuté et imprima les mêmes mouvements que ces hanches.

- Je vais jouir Tetsu… Le rouge avait du mal à se retenir.

- Moi aussi… Ensemble…

Encore quelques vas et viens et ils jouirent en même temps. Kagami s'écroula et ils reprirent lentement leur respiration. Taiga les recouvra de la couverture.

- Je t'aime tellement !

- Moi aussi Kagami-kun

Après plusieurs baisers, ils s'endorment comblés de bonheur.

(POV de Kuroko)

Je me réveille doucement, je n'entends aucun bruit. Je me relève, est ce que j'ai rêvé ? Je suis seul dans la chambre. Alors que les événements me reviennent en mémoire je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. J'essaye de me lever mais mes jambes tremblent encore. Mon regard est attiré par un papier qui est sur la table de nuit près de mon portable. Je le prends et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Je suis parti nous venger, attends moi. Je t'aime mon ombre ! »

Kagami ne changera jamais. Je repose le papier prêt à me rallonger quand mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Tient c'est un message mais je ne connais pas ce numéro.

« Message reçu à 22h41. Kuroko c'est Alex, j'ai besoin de ton aide vient chercher ton Homme. »

Je souris tendrement et je lui réponds « Merci »

FIN

Bon ben voilà c'est fini, je ne sais pas trop si ça plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot.


End file.
